


【翻译】【神盾局】[寇森/萝拉/鹰眼]She Walked Like a Woman袅袅倩影

by elvina_moqi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 警告：有BG的H情节！！！！不喜勿看！！译者是清水厨，有点儿肉不容易！求放过！全文共六章，争取日更~CP： Phil Coulson/ClintBarton，Phil Coulson/Lola，3P简介：该死的，Tony。





	【翻译】【神盾局】[寇森/萝拉/鹰眼]She Walked Like a Woman袅袅倩影

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Walked Like a Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821868) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



 

****授权：** **

 

 

**Chapter  1**

  
  


Phil停车场的位置上，贴着一张便签，上面写着 _我非常非常抱歉。_

那个留下便签的人会觉得非常，非常抱歉的，因为事实上Phil认识他的字迹。

Javis一点都没大惊小怪就让Phil进入了复仇者大楼，直接把他送上了R&D部门。他踏出电梯时，一位极具吸引力的女性正背对他站着；她穿着一件白色的裙装，黑色的高跟鞋，她闪亮的、樱桃红色的头发剪成了一个漂亮的bob头。

Tony透过她肩膀上方看见了他，而Phil非常满意地看着他瑟缩了一下。

看见了Tony的反应，那位女士转过身来，她的双眼一瞬间亮了起来。“Phil。”她用一种柔滑低沉的嗓音说道，即使只用了一个词，她也使它听起来就像她了解他的一切，他可知的一切。在Phil来得及说些什么之前，她就走到了他的身后，然后就那么将她自己嵌在了他身上，把她紧紧地贴在他身后。

“不好意思。”他说，她正把胳膊绕到他身上，一只绕过他的胸前，另一只环住他的腰间。她的触感让他有种莫名的熟悉感，就像他曾感觉到过她贴着他，但他绝对没有那种被女性这样紧紧拥抱，然后忘记她们的名字的习惯。“我认识你吗？”

“额，”Tony说。“那么，这是Lola。”

Phil深吸了一口气，然后数到十。然后他数到了二十。然后三十。“什么？”他说，不确定他能不能再说一个字而不开始尖叫了。

“这又不是什么比我们曾经历过的其他事情更怪的，”Tony为自己辩护道。“我保证我一开始把它——她——那辆车带上来只是因为你把车开进大楼时，它有哪里听起来不太对，然后我就想修 _一个零件_ 然后其他零件从某种程度上就有点儿碍事——我是说，这远不是我们现在最需要担心的事儿，还有一架昆式战斗机正坐在隔壁而且在我看来是无缘无故的把自己称作Rick——”

“Stark，”他吼道。“你对我的车做了什么？”

“咳，”Tony看着他们两个人。Phil之前将他的手覆在她的上要将她的手从自己身上移开，但不知怎么他们两人的手指现在已经相互缠到了一起。“从目前的形势来看，我可能把她改造成了你的新女友。”

Phil沉下脸来，温柔但坚定的将她的手从他身上拿开，然后走到一边。她发出了一声失望的声音，但站在了原地。“你不能把无生命物体就这么改造成人类。”他说。不知怎么的，他们正在进行的这段对话看起来既他妈的可笑又完全可以理解。“这会导致太多复杂的问题。”

“我只做了两次。”他抗议道。“而且我已经让Pepper藏起了那个——好吧就你目前所知的那东西叫通量电容器——因此我没办法把它安回去了。”

“你就不能把它转换回去吗？”Phil问。

Tony皱了皱眉。“那可挺粗鲁的。”

Phil揉了揉前额。“我根本不知道关于这事儿的书面报告该怎么写。”他嘟囔道。

“从好的方面来看，我非常肯定你不用再为她投车险了。”Tony说。“而且神盾可能还有福利政策呢，对你们——”他看着Lola。“这对‘同居伴侣’，这个词用来形容目前情况是最合适的。”

“你作为一名神盾局的咨询顾问，你将对在此发生的一切完成一份完整的报告，”Phil语气生硬地说。“我要带着我的——我要带着Lola回总部了。”

“你确定？”Tony说。“我是说，我这儿有个完美的停车场。”

Phil眯起了眼睛。

“我知道，我知道，别碰Lola，你还不如给她挂个警示标。”Tony咕哝着。“你俩好好玩去吧。”

“跟我来。”Phil说，将他的手放在Lola肩上，带着她走向电梯。

“我们要去兜风吗？”Lola兴奋地说。“你带钥匙了吗？”她皱起了眉头。“我只是不再知道我的点火装置到哪儿去了。你能检查一下吗？”

“一句该死的话都别说，Stark。”Phil警告道。

“做梦都不敢。”Tony说，堪堪憋住一场可见会惊天动地的大笑。

Phil带她进了电梯，命令Jarvis送他们下楼。

他将不得不抵抗住想要非常、非常彻底地检查她的冲动。

  
  


【根据本文描述的Lola我脑中的形象图~】

 

————————————————————

 

**Chapter 2**

  
Simmons探员的报告十分全面，在里面她用多种不同的方式十分全面地写道：“我一点也不知道这是怎么回事，但这不是很令人兴奋吗？”。尽管在进行了多项检测后，实际得出的结果是两架昂贵的驾驶器失踪，巧合的是，有两个人凭空出现，而他们两个的DNA和指纹均无法与任何神盾局能够进入的——也就是所有的——数据库内的记录相吻合。

这么看来，他们两个就像黑夜与白天一样不同，也许就不那么令人惊讶了。Lola身高差不多5.5英尺，除了Phil，其他人的碰触都会让她有点一惊一乍；Rick是个深色皮肤，留着军人头型，态度严肃的高个男人。他回答问题用的都是完整简洁的句子，而且对任何人都不会特别表现出敏感或者顺从的态度。

至少，直到某位飞行员出现之前，他们是这么认为的。一见到她，Rick就猛地吞咽了一下。“May探员。”他唤道，笔直地站了起来，然后直愣愣地盯着她头顶上方的某个点。

“我认识你吗？”她问。

“我们一起执行过一次紧急迫降任务，”他说。“那次机身损坏的相当厉害。”

她草草打量了他一眼。“那可太糟糕了。你一定是控制起来很棘手的那架吧。”

他皱起了眉头，看起来有点儿受伤。“我已经被彻底修复了，女士。”

“显而易见，真是把‘修复’这个词贯彻到底了啊。”她干巴巴地说。她转向Phil。“他不能被允许离开基地。他有潜在可能会知晓不计其数的敏感信息。他的许可等级和地位将不得不处于待定状态。”

“同意。”Phil说。他瞟了一眼Lola。“有一半也是我们的问题。”

“你的车从来都不是神盾机群的一员。”Melinda说。“把她留在这儿将造成的问题会比我们的研究成果多得多，但出于安全原因，她需要被监护。”Lola把双手搭在Phil一边的肩上，整个身子紧挨在他身侧，Melinda扬起了一边的眉毛。“我觉得那不会是个问题了”。

“我会安排她的身份认证问题的。”Phil说。“你能放我一两天的假吗？在我为她——”Lola移得更近了，蹭着他的胳膊。“确定最终放置地点的时候？”

“你是在主动请假不出任务？”Melinda问道，这是她最接近于震惊的一次了。“你确定你感觉还好吗？”

Phil不太确定怎么回答这个问题；他不只有一点感觉到他的五感已经处于休假状态了。“我相信我们有了一个计划。”Melinda给了他一个“有时候我希望我级别比你高”的眼神，让他感觉清醒了一点儿。“我会随叫随到的，当然。”

Phil版本的“随叫随到”通常是由坐在他的联络器旁边等它响起组成的，但那天晚上可能有一点不同。在路上短暂停留了几次之后，他把Lola带回了他的公寓；她看起来似乎对一切都感到高兴，对公寓里的布置远比他以为的要熟悉得多，至少是对于一个直到最近还是一辆车的人来说。

“我听到过很多对话啊，”她说。“我可以想象出这些东西。”

她立即就表现出截然相反的行为——试图爬进冰箱里，但愿她会没事儿吧。

Clint到家的时候他们已经把整个公寓探索完毕；Lola正在翻看Phil给她买的东西，不过是几样必需品，以防她留宿用的。“这就是那辆科维特牌轿车？”Clint不敢置信地问道。

明显，有关Lola的传言在局里已经人尽皆知了；Phil对这样的发展并没特别感到惊讶。“她有名字。”他说。

“这些东西都是从哪儿来的？”Clint问，看着她埋头在桌上的袋子里扒拉着，纸巾被扔得满天飞。

“几个街区外的那家古董店里买的。”他回答，在她弯下腰够什么东西的时候坚决地转过身，面向Clint。

“因为凯马特超市对你的宝宝来说不够好。”Clint说。

“她必须得有新衣服。”Phil辩解。“她来的时候只有一条裙子。”

Lola直起腰来，研究着一条布料也许有点过于简略的底裤。

“她必须得有所有的新衣服。”Phil充满防备地说。

她抬起头，这才首次看见了Clint。“Clint”她说，冲过去给了他一个她那种奇特的拥抱。

“你还说她不喜欢我呢。”Clint说。

“你可以乘，但我不喜欢你开的时候。”她说着，放开了他。“你转弯的时候太用力了。”

“在她说话的时候保持严肃会是我想象的那么困难吗？”Clint问Phil。

“对你来说，可能更难。”Phil回答。“Lola，你饿了么？你还什么都没吃过呢。”

她皱起了眉。“我不知道怎么分辨饿不饿。人们在我需要的时候灌满我。”

“我要死了。”Clint说。“人能让自己大笑致死吗？因为如果可以的话我就要死了。”

Phil无视了他。“我们会研究出来的，”他说。“现在咱们先吃点什么吧。”

他们等了一会儿外卖，然后Phil和Clint吃完了他们的外卖；冰箱里则单独放着一盒给Lola的。

“她来了一天了，你就给她喝Slim fast？【Slim fast是英国很有名的一种减肥代餐奶昔，有巧克力、草莓、香草三个口味】”Clint说。“这可太不像样了。”

“她之前是烧汽油的，”Phil指出。“我都不知道她会不会咀嚼。”

“你指出了绝妙但奇怪的一点。”Clint说。

“慢慢喝。”Phil说，扭掉瓶盖递给了她。

她闻了闻，小心翼翼地举起来靠近她的嘴唇然后喝了一小口。她皱起眉，又尝了一口，然后她举起瓶底把整瓶一口气喝完，舔了舔嘴唇，然后递回空瓶。

“巧克力味成功了。”Phil说，从包装盒里又拿出一瓶。“让我们来试试草莓味的。”

晚饭后，她简直是拽着Clint进了卧室。他递给Phil一个受到惊吓的眼神，Phil无视了他感到的微微嫉妒的刺痛。但不，她不过是想要显摆一下她所有的新衣服罢了；她的品味趋向于修身的衣服，大多是红色和白色的，而Phil厌恶那个目前无声的暗示，他是在按照自己的喜好来打扮她。

“Phil说这个季节不对，”她兴奋地说，身着红白波尔卡圆点比基尼从衣帽间里走出来，“但他喜欢开车到湖边玩，他还说这个夏天我们可以一起去。”

Clint非常缓慢地转过头看着Phil。“他这么说了，是吗？”

Phil用认错的表情看着他。“这件今天打折。”

“那是我所有的新衣服，”她说，走回了衣帽间。“他说我必须得有点儿新衣服。”她回来时穿着一套Phil买给她的睡衣，而那，上帝保佑，是男式红格子棉布的。“我觉得我可能累了。我能去车库吗？”

“在车库睡觉不安全。”Phil用微妙的语气说道。“你可以在这儿睡。”

她看起来对这个想法有点担心。“我会试试看的。”她说。

她对床深感怀疑，声称它柔软的表面是不安全的地势，但她不管怎样还是躺下了，让Phil关了灯留她一人在那儿。他回到了他的卧室，Clint已经在床上了；Phil隐隐感觉到他并不怎么高兴。Phil刷了牙换了睡裤，然后上床躺在Clint身边。他躺在那儿，等着该来的。

“那么，概括来说，”Clint说，支起胳膊肘，从上往下看着Phil。“你车子的人类版本正在隔壁睡觉。她喜欢漂亮的东西并且跟四岁孩子知道的一样多——”

“她比我年纪大，”Phil反驳道。“她比那些驾驶过她的人聪明的多。”

Clint叹了口气。“Phil，我们到底要怎么处理这件事？”

Phil伸手过去旋灭了灯。“我一点头绪都没有。”

  
  


**Chapter 3**

 

Phil醒来时满心期望他会发现前一天只是个奇怪的梦。

然而，一个看起来疲惫至极的红脑袋正坐在他桌边，一溜小瓶子在她面前排成一行。Clint坐在她对面喝着他的那碗麦片粥，他看向Phil，表情诉说着他也希望这也是个梦，而且对现实情况没法感到多高兴。

“你睡得好么？”Phil问道。“床感觉怎么样？”

“我睡在地上了，”她说，边伸懒腰边皱起了脸。“那看起来安全得多。”

Phil皱起了眉，试着不要叹气。“也许我们要开始用充气床垫了。越靠近地面，你可能会舒服些。”他从餐桌中间胡乱摆着的那些水果中拿了一根香蕉，要等他们中的一个记得买个碗实在是没指望了。他剥开皮咬了一口，反复思量着该怎么问一个成年女性她在卫生间做了什么，因为不幸的是他的确需要知道。“你刷牙了吗？”他问道，想先从基础的开始。

她点了点头。“我知道这个。人们总在需要看路的时候做些奇怪的事儿。”她不赞同地说，摇了摇头。“我估摸出了水槽和厕所的用法，但我不太确定怎么用浴缸。”

“那会是个大冒险。”Clint说，Phil瞪了他一眼。

“我喜欢冒险。”她又喝了一口她的Slim-Fast，说道。

浴缸，事实上，是个冒险，尽管Phil有感觉这会是相对风险较小的一个。Lola在淋浴器边不肯上前，不太喜欢被水淋在身上的感觉，所以Phil就给她安排了泡浴。直到她被告知以下所有后才被允许进入浴缸：不，她不能吃任何一块肥皂；不，她不能在洗完后试图迅速站起身来；还有不，她真的真的真的不需要在Phil离开前脱掉她的衣服；但是的，她可以开着浴室的门以防任何紧急情况发生。

Phil离开了洗手间并关上了门，无视身后隐隐传来的溅水声。Clint，不出意外的，背倚着墙，正在等着他；Phil经过了他身边，让两人之间的距离保持在听力范围之外，而Clint跟上了他。

“你的假期有多长时间？”Clint问。

“一两天。”Phil回答。“直到我们能决定怎么处理Lola。”

“你已经决定要怎么处理Lola了，所以直接说出来吧。”Clint说。

“她会留下。”Phil说，不想让这听起来比之前更像是在争吵。“目前我们必须支持她。她现在什么也做不了。”

“除了漂漂亮亮地坐在我们的公寓里。”Clint说。

“我从没那么说，”Phil对他说。“她需要我们的帮助。”他不自然地笑了一下。“你也可以漂漂亮亮地坐在我们的公寓里，如果那让你感觉好点的话。”

他的玩笑没人回应。“Phil，”Clint说，激动了起来。“我知道你爱你的车，并且非常用心的照顾她，但你不能包养一个女人。”

就在他开口之前，Phil都知道“为什么不？”是个错误的回答。

“为什么不？”Phil问道。

Clint深吸一口气，慢慢吐出来，做了个表情，看起来就像他正在脑子里默背平安祷词。“好吧，让我们就从我们根本养不起她这点开始说吧。”

“我不能在她什么都不会的时候就这么把她上交。”Phil顿了一下。“这办法之前就没有什么好后果。”

“我们什么都不知道的时候就能做一份工作了，而且我们做的挺好啊。”Clint说。“你以为我会打字吗？”

“你能做个射箭教练。”Phil说。

“你说的对，我们可以把她送去高中教授驾驶训练课。”Clint说。

“我们不会把她交给任何人。”Phil说，抿紧了嘴唇。“她会在可见的未来就呆在这里。”

“我不是不喜欢她。”Clint辩解说。“我们只是需要实际一些。”

“我一直非常注重实际。”Phil说，尽管他自己也听得出自己并没有。然而，他拥有还是辆车子时的Lola这件事时就不怎么实际。“我们会进展顺利的。毕竟，我们几乎总是得到危险津贴，而她想吃的不过就是巧克力代餐奶昔。”

“如果她要留下，我们真的就得研究她能吃什么了。”Clint说。“她总喝那个不健康的。这整个地方——”他的手指画了个圈，意即包含进整间公寓——“不健康。”

Phil深吸了一口气。“她不是个傻子或者小孩子。”他说。“她对人类的东西知道得不多。五十年来她都是辆汽车。她只做了一天的人类。她只是需要一些时间。”

“当然我希望你知道自己在做些什么。”Clint说，走了出去，而Phil知道这是他将得到的最接近允许的话了。

“我也希望。”他说，并没特别在乎Clint有没有听到。他走回走廊，敲了敲浴室的门。“你还好么？”

“我觉得挺好的。”Lola问道。“下次能给我块海绵吗？这个网用起来太痒痒了。”

“我会看看我能做些什么的。”Phil告诉她，他迅速意识到他很可能会为了她上天入地；一块海绵又算得了什么呢？

 

 

** Chapter 4 **

 

 

Phil已经知道他不可能在总部以外的地方的呆太久，即使理论上来说他只是随叫随到的。现在他有太多事情需要安排，有太多人需要交谈。制作一个身份只是小儿科，即使是个非暂时的身份，但用发短信来处理也太难了——虽然他们正在试图这么做。

Melinda发现了Lola、Phil和Clint，弓箭手正处于以流浪为首要职责的任务空闲期。她特意盯着指纹识别技术人员，直到他离开房间，然后在他身后锁上了门。

“Rick那边有不错的结果了。”Melinda说。她的表情平静，但Phil足够了解她，知道她正激动不已。“他的追踪时间在第一年的新兵里是顶级的，而且他的枪法非常精准。”她看着Lola。“我猜你已经做了相似的测试？”

Phil挺住了屈服于盯着自己皮鞋的冲动。

“我吃了一只梨。”Lola主动说。

“她不是军事用车。”Phil抱歉地说。

Melinda扬起了眉。“除了几件逻辑上的问题，”她说，而Phil敢下注她只是在礼貌地表达他（Rick）还没弄懂梨是什么。“但是Rick已答应加入神盾，基于他已经在进一步的试验中得到了合格的成绩。”

“这次，让Lola接受观察，这是为确保她的最佳利益，也为了全面判定她的能力范围。”Phil说，尽力让自己听起来专业一些，而不是像个光着屁股被逮住的初级探员。“我们并没期待打破安全级别。”

“你最好确认这一点，Coulson。我不确定她懂不懂。”Melinda说，话中话是“因为你没能为我找出她的能力”而Phil清楚的听见了这句话。

Clint看着Lola像是他刚刚弄明白了什么。“Lola。”他说，“1972年的总统选举谁落选了？”

“哪个国家的？”Lola问。

“咱就说说美国的吧。”他说。

她皱起了眉。“你想要第三方的名单吗？”

“告诉我所有得到了选举投票但没有获胜的人。”Clint说。

“乔治·麦戈文和约翰·霍斯珀斯，”她说，“乔治·麦戈文是来自南达科他州的民主党。霍斯珀斯是自由党候选人。尼克松赢了，但当然，再来就是水门事件了。”

“告诉我谁赢了上一季的超级碗【超级碗（Super Bowl）是国家美式足球联盟（也成为国家橄榄球联盟）的年度冠军赛】。”他说。

她不确定地看着Phil。“Phil不喜欢橄榄球，”她说。“但去年巨人队赢了年度冠军。”

“我最喜欢的歌是哪首？”Clint问道。

“Hit Me With Your Best Shot。【Pat Benatar 的一首摇滚歌曲】”她说。

Clint看着Phil和Melinda。“人们热爱收音机，”他耸了耸肩，说。“Lola，2-11-D2机库的入门密码是什么？”

她皱起了眉。“你得给我看看2-11-D2机库的门牌才行。我什么密码都不知道。Phil在我身体里的时候从来不谈论工作。”

Clint的脸抽搐起来，但他还是成功控制住了自己的扑克脸。“你理解为什么你不能对任何除了我和Phil之外的任何人讲你见到的那些事吗？”

“不，”她坦率地说。“但如果你们不想让我说，那么我就不会说了。我已经保存了很多人的秘密。”

“要成为神盾局的成员，需要的可不仅仅是好记忆力和一个承诺。”Melinda说。

“她不是神盾局的问题。”Phil说。

Melinda看了他一眼。“你是个7级探员，Coulson。”她说，语气毫不客气。“你整个生活都是神盾局的问题。”

Phil抿住了唇。“直到她的安全级别被确定下来之前，她都会在我的监控之下。这段期间，她不会被看做一名神盾探员或是成员。”

“那是你的说法。”Melinda说，语气表明他正在表现得像个无赖，而他可能正是这样。她在他和Lola之间看了看。“我把这件事留给你处理了。”

“她不喜欢我。” Melinda离开的时候，Lola说道。

“May探员比较…”Phil说，寻找着合适的词。“功利主义。”

那个技术人员在门边探头探脑，看起来仍有点儿余惊未消，Phil挥挥手让他进来。Melinda的反对实在不是他想要的；她不会对外说一个字，即使这并不是机密级别的事，但如果继续这样下去，这真的会是他得到其他神盾探员反应的预演。

“给他你的手。”那个技术人员坐下时，Phil说，而她这么做了，虽然看起来她宁愿不这样。

在他们到家时Phil仍感觉心情低落；Lola像是看出了他的坏情绪，在他坐在沙发上时并没有跟着他。他陷进沙发，将头后靠在沙发背上休息。也许他只需要小睡一觉，再试试这一切只是个梦的可能。

“Lola，”Clint在走廊里喊道。“我想跟你谈谈。”

“当然。”她开心地回答。

在他生活中的某些时候，Phil可能曾考虑过窃听是个坏习惯；但他后来为神盾工作了。他稳稳地坐着，转过头让他看起来完全没在听。

“我需要让你知道点事，”Clint说。“你不需要去做任何别人告诉你去做的事，好吗？不管是不是我或者Phil或者其他人。你必须要做出你自己的选择。”

“但是Phil——”

“Phil个毛。”他说。“Phil不能为你做决定。你才是做决定的人。”

“但我不知道要做什么。”

“那就是作为人类最困难的方面，”他告诉她。“没有人会告诉你。如果他们这么说了，别听。我觉得你在很多方面都非常聪明，但有些人不是。别人会试图占你的便宜。你必须提前一步想到他们想要的是什么。”

“你会帮我吗？”她问。

Clint犹豫了。“我不知道我是不是你需要咨询优秀人生抉择的那个人。”

“求你了。”她说，她的语气让Phil的心脏都拧疼了。

Clint叹了口气。“我们走一步看一步吧，好吗？过来，”他说。“我不想让你不安，我只是想要你小心一些。还有如果你不想跟我们住在一起，那么我不想你只为了我们留下来。”

她发出一声吸鼻子的声音。“我现在要去厕所了。”她抽抽噎噎地说，而Phil某种程度上感到了欣慰，为她已经学会怎么从尴尬的对话中脱身。

“如果你想，我们可以以后再谈。”Clint说。

“好。”她回答，Phil能听见她走开的脚步声。

在Clint走进起居室的时候，Phil抬头看着他。“我确定你知道我能听见你们。”Phil说。

“我没想偷偷摸摸的。”Clint说。

“我还以为你嫉妒她。”Phil承认道。

Clint的眉毛皱了起来。“为什么？”

“要是我就会嫉妒。”Phil说。

“你爱她。”Clint说，“你一直爱着她，比你应该爱一辆车的程度多得多。但你也爱我。这不是个问题。”

“像我们这样的人注定得不到太多想要的，”Phil说，Clint坐在了他身边。“也许可以每一年或者两年去同一个地方度假。也许钓鱼。也许开一辆好车。没法要求更多了。放弃了其他的一切。”

“你不再拥有她了。”Clint坚定地说，“她不是你的收藏了。”

“我知道。”Phil咳嗽了一声，摇了摇头。“我想让她做自己的选择。但我觉得我一定是把整件事考虑的太难了。”

“你觉得？”Clint说。

“人生太短了。”Phil说，而Clint的表情变了。他将胳膊环住了Phil；Phil僵住了，但Clint没有停手，将Phil拉到靠在他身侧，就这么抱着他。

“我觉得我们期待从所有人那里得到的都太多了。”Clint说。

“那是我们的基线。”Phil告诉他。

“那么我猜我们只得拿出男人的样子来了。”Clint说，“像往常一样。”

“我们会有办法的，”Phil说，“我们总有办法。”

 

 

 

** Chapter 5 **

 

 

 

“看，我已经买好票了，那儿的氛围也可以让她觉得自在。”Phil说。

“我都不知道你在跟谁争论，”Clint对他说，喝了一口咖啡。“我又没说不行，而且就算我说了，我也做不了主。”

“就因为你没说不行也不意味着你同意啊。”Phil说。

“她想去吗？”Clint说。

“我还什么都没跟她说，”Phil说，“我不想让她空欢喜一场。”

“那么如果她想去的话，我觉得你应该带她去。”Clint对他说。“她会玩得很开心的。”

“你这么说是因为我要把你的票给她用。”Phil一语中的。

Clint只是面无表情地呷了一口他的咖啡，而Phil知道这是个默许。Clint去车展只是因为他是个好丈夫。或者是看在Phil为他做了口活的份上。

毫不奇怪的是Lola高兴坏了。“我以为你不会带我去呢，现在你不能展示我了。”她兴奋地说。“现在我可以四处移动了，那会更有趣的。”

“我想那在之前并不是个多么好的主意，”Phil说。“通道有点窄。”

这次活动是地区内最大规模的一次，展出的汽车品种繁多。某区为科维特轿车留着一个明显的空位，但Lola看起来一点都不在意。Phil肯定如果她穿着她的背心裙和高跟鞋跳上展台，也会得到不少目光，但他不是很想看到那场景。

Phil去那些车展是因为他爱它们，显而易见，但他已经发展出了带着Lola看展的新爱好。他从没见过她这么兴奋，这么适得其所。她在这儿实际上算是无所不知；当她碰上不懂的，她就详细地阅读标牌，想要了解一切。

在一个展厅内，Phil停下来观赏一辆Model K，他永远的最爱之一。座椅有些破裂，敞篷也有细微的裂痕；对任何不欣赏这车的人来说，它看起来只是辆破旧的老车，毫无价值，但在Phil眼中它具有某种优雅的气质。 

“喷漆不是原装的。”她自信地说。

Phil冲她皱起眉头。“这是未修复展区。”

“我知道，”她说，“但这辆的喷漆不是原装的。它被重新上漆并做旧了。”

“你怎么知道的？”他问。

她微笑起来。“人们以为汽车什么都听不到。”

Phil突然意识到这句发言有多么强烈地让人毛骨悚然，但说真的，现在后悔已经远远，远远来不及了。

“没事。”她说，挽住他的胳膊。“它们通常不怎么在意。”

“我猜这就是问题所在。”Phil说。

“咱们去看看改装车，”她说，拽着他的胳膊。“我还没机会去看改装车展区呢。”

他们几乎快逛完整个展了，这可是个不小的壮举，这时，终于有人认出了Phil，并在Lola冲着一辆展出车入迷的时候把他拉走了。

“你那辆科维特呢？”那人问道，而Phil付出极大的努力才没有脱口而出。“就在那辆Packard敞篷车边上呢。”

他们聊了一会儿；但后来发生的事被证明这一会儿还是太久了。当Lola突然满脸怒气地冲过来时，他们还在聊。

“我们得走了。”她说。那个正在跟他聊的男人皱了皱眉，对Phil点了点头，然后有礼地离开了。

在Phil来得及问她发生了什么之前，一个保安走了过来。“对不起，女士。”他说，看起来真心抱歉。“我必须请您离开。”

“你不用请我做什么，因为我不会继续呆下去了，”她说。她抓住Phil的胳膊。“咱们走。”

“刚才发生什么了？”他们一出来他就问。

Lola停住，闭上眼做了几个深呼吸。“我不知道那人的名字，”她说，“他是个壮汉，黑发。他把我堵在角落然后告诉我所有他会为我做的事，他会给我我要的一切。他说他可以比我爹地更好的照顾我。”

“你没相信他说的那些，对吗？”他问，惊慌失措，无视了被误认为她的父亲让他感觉自己有多么老，因为Lola看起来差不多刚到30岁。

Lola给了他一个眼神，那眼神让他想起了她已经拥有主人的岁月已经累计长达50年了，而那些车主几乎都是男性。“然后他开始摸我，所以我扇了他。”

Phil的嘴紧抿着。“我们现在得走了，不然我会回去里面的。”

“Phil，别，”她说。“如果我们回去，我们会被捕的。咱们上车吧。”

开车回家的一路上都很安静；Phil知道这么沉默不对，他应该安慰她，明明白白地表明他没在生她的气，但他除了想把那个杂种的脸揍进他的脑壳，什么都没办法思考。这是他绝对不需要的，就是在她离开房子的第一天就让她生气，让她被某个白痴那样子吓到。那个人是个该死的秃鹫；Phil非常清楚Lola终究会见到很多这样的人，但她值得更好的。

他在公寓前停下车，熄火并走下车。他转过去打开Lola那侧的车门，试着思考他该说什么。

“我希望你不要认为我跟他一样。”Phil最终憋出这几个字，把手递给她，当然这完全是不是他想要说的。

她让他帮她下了车，然后他们不知怎么突然靠的很近。“你总是把我照顾的好好的，”她说，她的胳膊绕着他的后颈。“你和Clint永远不会让任何坏事发生。你不想让我成为战利品。你想让我成为一个真正的人。车或者人，那个人想要的都截然不同。他只是想要些漂亮的，速度快的玩意儿罢了。”

“我同样希望你不要把我当成你爹地。”他说着，手搂住了她的腰。

“你不是我爹地，”她说，把他拉下来。“你是我的Phil。你一直都是。”

这个吻缓慢悠长，Lola的身体完美的贴合着他，如此温暖如此袅娜，如此柔软。Phil将他对她所有的情感投入了这个吻，所有他想说的，所有他想要的。

他不知道他之后会有多么后悔，所以现在他最好把一切都表达出来。

他终于放开她，而一时之间，天地之间只剩他们的喘息。Lola将头倚在他肩上，他不知道除了搂着她站在那还能做什么；他不能想象自己还能放开手。

Lola抬起头，看着他身后。“那个女的正盯着我们呢。”她说，打破了寂静。

Phil转身去看。“该死。”他叹气道。那是安德鲁太太，是个每当他在信箱前碰见她，都有点过于强烈的表达她有多么支持“同性恋群体”的人；他总是觉得她觉得他们是一国的。即使隔着一百码之外他都能感到她的不赞成。“咱们进去。”

Lola握起他的手。“好的。”她轻轻地说。“咱们走。”

 

** Chapter 6 【本章BG的H警告！！！！！】 **

 

 

“一切都好吧？”在Phil和Lola进门后Clint问道。

Lola径直走过他身边，进了自己的卧室。“这决定于你怎么定义‘好’这个词。”Phil说。

“所以你想告诉我的就是‘不好’”Clint说，然后Phil给他讲述了事情发生的细节。“你划破他的轮胎没有？”Clint问。

“那辆车什么也没做，”Phil目瞪口呆地说。“他甚至都没在车上。”

“我一直试图说服你自己，你是个好人。”Clint说。

“别让任何人知道。”Phil咕哝道。他抚了抚他的前额。“天，我头好痛。”

“亲吻迷人的女士让你头痛？”Clint说。“你确定你不是同性恋吗？”

“这玩笑真可爱，”Phil平静地说。“我需要几片布洛芬。”

“我想药瓶还在洗手间里，”Clint告诉他。“别一下吃12片。”

“谢谢提醒，”Phil说，没指出那些药片不应该放在洗手间里；但此时他要是想跟Clint争论是铁定会输的。Phil蹒跚着走向卧室，对他即将看见的一切毫无防备。

当Lola是辆车时，她能仅用7秒从0迈跑到60迈。而作为人，显然她做得更快。

 

Lola正躺在他的床上，一丝不挂；她刚才可能是盖着床单的，但现在那床单正松散地在她的小腿肚子上，展露出大片柔滑的肌肤和优美的曲线。她一只手正埋在两腿之间，另一只覆在她一边的丰满上，嘴中发出几乎令人血脉贲张的喘息和呻吟声。

她看见他时并没有停下手中的动作，只是咧嘴笑开。“我找到点火装置了。”她对他说。

“你这么聪明，应该知道，”他说，眼睛无法从她身上移开。“如果点火装置是能启动你的东西，那应该在你的脑部。”

她摇了摇头。“每次你把钥匙插进我时，感觉就跟此刻一样。”她说着，手指往更深处推进。“我总是等着你带我出勤。一切其他事情都只是虚度光阴。”

“我需要你不要这么做了，”他说，然而他仍在朝床边走去。“你不懂你正在要求我做什么。”

“你以为我懂的不够多吗？”她的声音带着笑意。“足足50年来人们呆在我里面。你知道有多少人在车里做爱吗？”

“我大概只知道两个。”他小声嘟囔道。

“我令人非常难以抗拒，”她说，“而我也不想让你抗拒我。”她探出一只脚，在他大腿内侧上下游走。“来吧。”

“我不能，”他勉强说道，试图坚定自己的决心。“Clint——”

“那就去带Clint过来。”她说，她的脚越来越朝上移动着。

他瞪着她。

“稍等。”他说，走了出去。

Clint正坐在长沙发上看着什么电视节目，一边从盒子里掏着麦片吃。他抬头看向Phil。“我们没牛奶了。”他说。

“我需要你跟我过来。”Phil说。

Clint皱起眉头。“出什么事了？”

“我要跟Lola做爱，而如果你也在那儿的话这就不是出轨。”他说。

“好吧。”Clint说，合上盖子把麦片盒放在咖啡桌上。

Phil眨了眨眼。“这比我想象的要简单得多。”

“你带她回家后的10分钟里我都在震惊于你怎么还没把她的衣服扒光，所以我已经有充足的时间做好了精神上的准备。”他语气嘲讽地说。看见Phil脸上的表情，他又继续说道，“你这么做是正确的。我认为她会没事的。走吧。”

“我爱你。”Phil对他说。

“也爱你。”Clint说。他站起身，轻吻了一下Phil。“我能被允许碰她吗？名声在外，你对这个有点敏感。”

“我了解你。”Phil说。“反正你更喜欢旁观。”

“被你发现咯。”Clint说，拍了拍他的屁股。“走吧，从你看见她的第一眼起你就一直渴望这么做了。”

“我才没。”Phil抗议道。

“你现在肯定是迫不及待了。”Clint说。

“是啊，我是。”Phil说着，抓住他的手腕拉着他走向卧室。“现在，快来。”

“我的天哪，”他们走到卧室门口时，Clint说。Lola一直没有停下，她的背部向上拱起，双手仍然在自己的身体上动着。“我——哇哦。” 

“那正是我想说的，”Phil说，一边急切地脱衣服，将它们向洗衣篮的大概位置扔去。Clint在床尾的长软椅上坐了下来，入迷地看着Phil拉开了床单；他不再扭捏，直接爬到她上方，他的手攥着她的发丝，开始狂野地吻她。她的回吻同样热情，贝齿咬着他的唇瓣，她的指甲划下他的后背。

“快给我，”她说，展开了双腿。“我想要。”

“操，操，等一下。”他上气不接下气地说，伸手去床头柜抽屉里拿出保险套；他撕开包装戴上，然后扬起她的双腿放在他腰间。“准备好了吗？”

“来吧，”她说，在他推进她体内时，她的尾音变成了一句呻吟。她就像他想象的那么完美，紧致得像一只手套。这感觉就像他第一次发动她并带她开上高速，那么令人难以置信的兴奋，那种他们能够做到一切的感觉，就那么起跑然后冲冲冲。她动起来完美至极，就像她之前在路上的表现，好似她能够预先知晓他的动作，在他们到达目的地之前就知道将要去哪儿。

“上帝，太他妈火辣了。”Clint喃喃道，Phil发出了一声愉悦的呻吟。Clint是这世上唯一那个能够让此刻更棒的人；能够坐在他车里的人的名单非常、非常短，能够驾驶它的人就更少了。Clint是唯一那个真正欣赏她，真正理解Phil有多么爱她，明白她有多么重要的人。能够这样拥有她已经美妙绝伦，但能够与Clint分享这一刻让他的快感达到了顶峰。

“好爱你在我身体里的感觉。”Lola说，晃动着她的臀部迎合着他的动作。“你让我感觉如此美妙，从没人像你这样对我。”

“再也不会有其他人这样对你。”Phil说，更快地刺入她。“你是我的Lola，不是其他人的。”

“求你，Phil。”她抽泣道。“我好热，我不知道怎么办——”

“你要接受它，然后你要为我高潮。”他说，伸手到他们两人之间抚摸她的阴蒂。“来吧。”

Phil可以在她脸上看见她高潮的来临，她大声地、不知羞地喊了出来，她的柔软用力紧绷包裹住他。他咬住自己的下唇，试图能尽力坚持得久一些，但她给的对他来说实在太过了。他低吼一声，伸手抓住她的手，深深地埋入她里面，在他射出来时将两人的手指紧紧交缠。

她把胳膊绕在他颈上拉下他来，在他们挨近时亲吻。最终他终于成功地解开两人纠缠的四肢，只来得及匆匆地把保险套扔开。他重新躺下，将她拉到自己身边，他可以发誓听到她正满足的发出呼噜噜的声音。

他抬眼看向Clint。“过来，让我帮你弄出来。”

“太晚了。”Clint说，不过他还是爬上了床，躺在Phil的另一侧床上。“你根本不知道刚才你们有多火辣。”

“我当然知道。”Phil说，“我参与其中。”

“但你没机会看见。”Clint告诉他。“你开她的时候总是那么性感。这只是符合逻辑的进阶行为而已。”

“我不觉得任何有关这个进阶的事有哪点符合逻辑了。”Phil指出。“但我的确有自己最爱的两个人躺在身边了，没太有兴趣继续争论了。”

“我喜欢那个。”Lola说，依偎在他身上。

“争论？”Phil问。

“做一个人类。”她说。

Clint伸手越过Phil，手指在她指间滑动。“你是个很好的人类。”  
————————

几天之后，Phil到处在公寓里搜寻；这并不是个太大的地方，但他还是没能找到他想找的。

“你看见Lola了吗？”Phil问Clint，走进了起居室。

Clint皱起眉。“没有。我因为她跟你在一起。”

他们警觉地看着对方。“她不会走远的。”Phil迅速穿上他的鞋。

“但愿吧。”Clint回答，他们已经出门了。

他们很幸运，在车库找到了她，正在Phil从神盾局车队李征用的那辆民用车引擎盖边。她穿着黑色七分裤和一件超大的肯定属于Clint的t恤，在腰部系了个结，以保持下摆不会挂在什么东西上。她正俯身在发动机上方，几乎要踮起脚尖来才能够得到内部。不知什么发出了一声噪音，Phil瑟缩了一下。

“Lola？”他唤道。

她一开始没有抬头看向他，只顾着做完她手头上正在捣鼓的活儿，然后关上引擎盖；她轻轻拍了拍车头，然后转过来面向他们。

“你的车修好了。”她说。

“Lola。”他小心翼翼地说。“也许你该让车辆调度场的人来干这个。”

“你的引擎之间有小小的噪音，”她说着，在一块看起来像是客房洗手间的手巾上擦着手。她看着他俩的表情皱起了眉。“你们没听见吗？他现在好多了。”她叉着腰，看起来有点着恼。“你需要一个新的过滤器，冷冻剂——连你的雨刷清洗液都快见底了。我都不想问你上次换油是什么时候了，因为你会对我撒谎的。这车真是彻底的一团糟。你能做的可比这强多了，Phil Coulson。”

“宾果。”Clint说，看着Phil。

——————————

“做为神盾局唯一的7级机械师感觉怎么样？”Clint问，一边躺上床。

“每个人都有点怕我。”她说，听起来心满意足。“但我的工作服也太大了。我已经提交了新工作服的申请，但还是需要等一段时间。”

坦白说，Phil真希望她的工作服是那种史上最大，最松垮的，最丑的工作服。“你知道，如果你不想，你不是非得为神盾工作的。”他说。

“我想离你近一些。”她说，蹭着他的胳膊。“再说了，这也更有意思，而且他们还允许我揍那些行为过界了的人。”

“让我们祈祷那情况不会发生吧。”Phil说。

“你只需要揍他们一次就够了。”Lola一脸无辜地说。

Clint没再把注意力放在他们的对话内容上了。他的手爬上了她的大腿，在她和Phil之间来回看着。“那么，我在想——”

她抓住了他的手，把它推开。“我告诉过你，我不喜欢你开我的时候。”Lola说，一条腿跨过Clint的臀，双膝将他夹住。她低头看着他，咧嘴笑起来。“所以今晚，由我来开（drive骑）你。”

Phil倾过身吻住他。“你听见这位女士说的了。”

“我可没在抱怨。”Clint说，在她沉下身子抵着他时呻吟出声。“我可 _绝对绝对_ 没有怨言。”

突然我想起来，这一切的发生，Phil真正需要感谢的人是Stark。

然后他意识到如果他真的这么做了，那会是个多么超级危险的先例。

旁观接下来的一切的确是个非常、非常棒的消遣。

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> *注1：经8#的@Bandu 科普，本文的标题She Walked Like a Woman 取自于The Kinks的歌曲Lola里面的一句歌词＂Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man＂唱的是一次艳遇……哈哈哈你们有兴趣的可以搜搜歌词


End file.
